Ginny's Pensieve
by Meadow B
Summary: Draco and Ginny have a very mischievous daughter, Leigh, who seems to find happiness in exploring her parents' things while they're away at work. What happens when she discovers the forbidden attic and Ginny's pensieve? OneShot


A/N: I'm re-posting this one because I think it's cute! Haha. I hope you enjoy! Oh, and it's a one-shot, just so ya know.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Ginny's Pensieve

Strawberry-blonde haired Leigh Malfoy had always been quite the mischievous one of her small family. She would always go exploring in the large house she dwelled inside of, including her parents' bedroom, dressers, closets, andanything she could get her tiny little hands on.Sometimes when she felt truly adventurous, she would travel down the dark basement, but there was one area she knew existed that she had yet to discover. Knowledgeable of their daughter's escapades, her parents, Draco and Ginny Malfoy,made sureshe wouldneverfind their memory-filled attic by creating a specialway of opening the hidden door, and locating itin their room, which Leigh was not supposed to be in,_ especially_ when it was at night and the door was closed tightly.

But Leigh, being the ever-rebellious one,tried very hard to neverobey her mum and dad.

One day, she was at home and the live-in nanny was taking a nap on the job instead on watching Leigh while her parents were at work.

"I don't need a stupid babysitter," Leigh muttered to herself while sitting on her bed, swinging her legs in a childish manner while banging a toy doll on her head-board, "I'm already seven and three-fourths!"

She sat and scowled for five whole minutes, something that seemed like a lifetime to the young girl,and threw the doll on her floor in a defiant way as the patented Malfoy smirk came across her face. She hopped off of her bed and slowly crept to her door, making sure to avoid the floor-board in front of her bedroom door because it was known to creak loudly when stepped on, something she found out the hard way. She quickly ran out of her room and stopped in the middle of the long hallway outside. She pressed her back to the nearest wall and side-stepped her way down the hallway, sprinting when there was a open doorway she had to cross. She had seen muggle spy movies and knew exactly how to do amission properly.

Once she was at the other end of the seemingly never-ending hallway, she ran to the first door on the right, also known as the door to her parents' forbidden bedroom. Carefully, she turned the handle, making sure it wouldn't squeak. She slightly pushed the door open and stuck her nose in to see if the coast inside was clear for entry. Sure enough,there wasn't a person in sight, so she went inside the room and closed the door behind her.

She looked around her parents' room in awe, as she did every time she snuck it. It was certainly made for a princess, or her mother. She couldn't exactly distinguish the difference between the two because her father had told her that Ginny was a princess numerous times. She wandered over to what seemed to be her mother's closet and peered inside with bright eyes. The closet was filled with beautiful dresses and outfits that she simply would die to own. Because of the obvious reasons she did not own then, she decided to do the next-best thing with them.

"No time for dress-up now," Leigh muttered as a bright smile appeared across her face and her silver eyes lit up with happiness. She went through the closet, trying to pick out a good outfit to try on, trying to figure out how she could even think there could possibly be no time for dress-up. After going through a few dresses and some jewelry, she yawned out of boredom, shed the over-sized clothing, and decided to move on to something else.

She spun in a slow circle to see the room in full, storing each image in her mind. She was about to leave, seeing there was nothing good to play with when something shiny caught her eye when it glimmered in the afternoon sunlight shining through the balcony window. It was small, but apparently not small enough. She wandered over to the shiny object, which she now saw was on the ground, and squatted to inspect it.

"Well," she stated, "it looks like a button to me." A smirk then appeared on her face, but not any smirk. She smirked the patented Malfoy smirk, something that made her mother laugh and her father proud of. Letting her seven-year-old instincts lead her on, she decided to do what she knew she had to do.

"I guess I'll just have to push it," said Leigh in a perfectly innocent sing-song voice.

She stuck her pointer-finger out and gingerly pushed the button with a timid amount of pressure. Suddenly, a door appeared on the wall behind to the button, much to Leigh's delight. She pushed it again, out of curiosity, and the door disappeared leaving the cream-colored wall as it originally was. A thoughtful look appeared over her small facial features. She pressed the button once more and waited for the door to appear. When it finally did, she got up and walked toward it. She reached her hand out to the door-knob and gently touched it. An internal debate went on inside her head about what her next action should be. With a final nod, and hoping a monster wouldn't pop out at her, she pushed the door open.

As the door slowly move aside, revealing her parents' attic, Leigh stepped in with glee, even though it was certainly dusty due to the lack of use. There was a large ray of light from the window on the opposite wall. She opened a box that was within her arm's reach. Looking inside it, she saw a burst of maroon and gold. There was a maroon and gold striped scarf, a maroon sweater with a gold 'G' on it, a maroon and gold striped tie, and maroon robes of some sort. She took out the robes and tried to hold them in front of her.

"They look like Quidditch robes that the players on the teams wear," she whispered to herself. "Theses are prolly for a girl," she snickered.

She carelessly dropped the robes on the floor and fished through the box. She then pulled out some worn black robes. She held one of them out in front of her and saw a patch with a lion on it. She also saw there was writing in it.

"Gryffie- no - Groffie - that's not it, um, how about Groffiendore. That's it! I can't wait to tell mummy I can read big words! " exclaimed Leigh as she smugly smiled.

She put the robes down next to the Quidditch robe she threw down and continued rummaging through the rest of the items on the box. All she found was a worn gray skirt and sweater.

"Oh well," she sighed, "what the heck?" She tried to put the skirt on, but it kept falling off, so she just put on the sweater which fell to her knees. Then, deciding that wasn't enough, she put on the maroon and gold tie. Not knowing how to properly tie a tie, she made a loose bow.

"It's still missing something," she thought aloud. "Oh! I could wear these," she exclaimed as she desperately struggled with the black robes with the lion in it. She then looked down at herself, trying to examine her new look, and then declared it perfect.

She walked around the attic like she owned it with her new outfit on, but she then stumbled over another box.

"Ohhhh! What's in this one?"

She opened it and was startled by how much green and silver there was. The items were almost the same as those she found in the other box. She found a green and silver tie and tied it loosely in a bow around her neck, ignoring the fact that she already was wearing one. Then, she found the scarf and draped it over her shoulders like she would to a boa. Ignoring some of the other items because of mustiness and dust, she pulled out a pair of green Quidditch robes. She immediately threw them to the ground because they were dirty and smelly with mud stains. Then, she pulled out a really black pair of robes. They were not as worn as the other ones and were considerably heavier. She looked for the patch with the lion, but was sad when there was only one with an ugly snake.

"Snakes are so yucky!" She exclaimed, but still held the garment, peering at the words on the badge. "I wonder what this one says."

"Hmm," she thought. "It says: "Slythie- no- Slothie -no, urg- Oh! It says: Slithierind! Yup, that's it."

She looked in a few other boxes, but there were only pictures. She looked at a few of a big family with some people she recognized as her many uncles, and some other pictures had a mean-looking man that scared her in them.

"I don't have time for pictures."

She was about to leave, but she saw another shiny object.

"How could I have missed that?"

She went over to it and saw that it was a pool of silvery water. She looked in more closely and felt herself falling. She let out a yelp of surprise and flailed her arms, knocking a fewsmall bottles open as they fell into the silver pool,but shedidn't try to back away.

_She looked around at her surroundings. She was in a rather cramped kitchen that was not at all what hers was like. This one was cluttered and mismatched, yet clean none-the-less. She looked to her left and saw a small female toddler in her high-chair. The toddler had spaghetti sauce splattered on her face and was laughing merrily._

"_Ginny," a woman who looked very similar to Grandma Molly called to her. "What have I told you about making your brother's food explode in his face?" The toddler, Ginny, just laughed in response._

_Leigh looked over at the lady and saw she was holding a boy who looked about the girl's age, but bigger, so he may have been older. He had mashed potatoes and meatloaf bits all over his face and hair, and was crying like there was no tomorrow._

"_Ginny," the lady scolded again, "it's not fair that you've developed your magic abilities before Ron." Ginny just giggled. "Oh well.." sighed the lady as she began to clean up the wailingboy._

Leigh giggled at the sight, but she soon felt herself being pulled into another scene.

_This time, Leigh was at a park. She saw the lady from the other place sitting on a bench talking to a lady who had very blonde hair. She looked at the sandbox and saw two redheaded children playing: a boy and a girl. The girl looked younger than the boy, but they both looked to be about five. Leigh recognized them tobe the children from the previous scene she witnessed.The boy then threw a handful of sand at the girl. The girl stood up and clenched her hands while she gave the boy a death glare that put Leigh to shame. She then stomped her foot and made a sound of frustration after kicking a little bit of sand back._

_Leigh now recognized them to be the toddlers from the kitchen place. She remembered their names were Ginny and Ron. _

_Ginny then stormed away from a snickering Ron. She went over to a boy by the swings who had almost silver hair. He was playing alone._

"_Do you wanna pway wif me?" she asked in her undevelped speech._

"_I guess so. Whadda ya wanna play?" The boy answered._

"_I dunno. Hey, what's your name?"_

"_I'm Draco Malfoy," he said while jutting his chin out and smirking slightly. "What's yours?"_

'_Hey,_ my_ name is Malfoy too!_' _Leigh tried to scream, but no one heard her._

"_I'm Ginny," she answered._

"_That's a pwetty name, Ginny." _

"_How about we pway house," said Ginny as she blushed slightly from the boy's remark._

"_O.K." he answered, "but I get to be da daddy, right?"_

"_Yeah,_ a_nd I'll be da mummy," exclaimed Ginny._

"_O.K., what do we do now?"_

"_I'll make us cake. What kind do you like?"_

"_Choclit," he answered._

"_Too bad," she responded, "all we have is 'Nilla."_

"_Dats kay," replied Draco with a slight frown, "I like both."_

"_Good!_ _I'll go get some." She then ran over to the sandbox where Ron was playing and snatched a bucket filled with sand out of his hands. She quickly ran back to Draco before Ron could protest._

"_I gots da cake."_

"_Good job. It looks really yummy._"

_She set the bucket down and dug her hands into the buket._

"_Hey Dwaco, could you get me da big leaf over dere?"_

"_Kay," he said as he ran to get the leaf. When he brought it back she put a handful of sand on it and pulled it to herself. She then pretended to eat it._

"_Where's mine?" Draco asked. _

"_You get da rest of da cake acuz your da man of da house._"

_"Really?_ _Thanks."_

_Then, Ron came over and took the bucket from Draco. Draco's eyes started to water, but he quickly shook the tears away. He knew he wasn't supposed to cry._

"_Tha- that's my c-cake," he said as he tried not to cry._

"_Too bad. It was my bucket first,_" _screamed an angry Ron._

"_Hey Ronnie-kins, you give_ _that back right now!_ _It's Draco's cake," Ginny yelled with her hands on her hips._

"_No," Ron responded, "it was mine first. Besides, it's not even cake. Are you stupid or somefing?"_

"_Give dat back Ron."_

"_No, you're just a stupid girl who's too dumb to be a witch, Ginny._"

_Ginny's eyes immediately watered. "I am too a witch Ron!_ _I got my magic afore you too._" _Ginny tried not to cry, but the tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she threatened to tell her mother about what he said. Ron then ran away in fear of his mother's wrath. Draco went over to the crying girl who seemed to be almost fine._

"_It's O.K, Ginny," he said as he put and arm around her, "he's just a stupid-head. You're not stupid."_

"_Really?" Ginny looked up at him with tears glossed over her eyes._

"_Yah, really, you make really good cake!" Draco responded._

Before Leigh could see anymore of the scene, she felt the familiarity of being pulled yet again.

_This time, Leigh was in a girl's room. It wasn't like hers, but it was still a little pretty. There was one closet, a small bed with pink-knit covers, pillows with white-knit covers, lots of ratty stuffed animals, pink wallpaper, a small white vanity with a matching bookcase. The carpet was very worn, as was the rest of the material in the room, but one could still make out the pink coloring._

_In the center of the room, there was a girl who looked to be her age. She was obviously playing dress-up, something Leigh loved to play, but sadly no matter how hard Leigh tried to play along with the girl, she couldn't. She wore white gloves, a over-sized pink dress, a pink sun-hat, lots of necklaces, and shiny red shoes that were too big to fit. When she saw the girl's face, she recognized her as Ginny._

_Ginny was looking at herself in a full-length mirror, silently singing some made-up tune._

"_I am a princess in a castle. La de da la la ," sang Ginny._

_Ginny turned in circles, letting the dress flair out. She then turned back to the mirror and struck poses while swaying from side to side._

"_My prince will save me. La de da la la."_

_The door creaked open, but Ginny didn't realize it, though Leigh did. Two boys who looked exactly alike popped in silently and snickered at Ginny._

'_They kinda look like Uncle Fred and Uncle George,' Leigh thought as she watched the scene go by._

"_Cuz I'm trapped by a monster. La de da la la," Ginny continued singing. Then, one of the twins made themselves known._

"_What are you doing, Ginny?" he snickered._

_Ginny immediately blushed out of embarrassment. "I was just doing, um,"she struggled for words, "nothing. I was doing nothing." She pulled off her gloves and tried to appear completely normal while rocking back and forth on her heels._

_The twins laughed. _

"_Sure," the first one said while the other snickered, "we just wanted to see what you were doing." The other twin slowly moved over to the door and fiddled with the handle. "So, Ginny, I like your outfit."_

"_Really George?" _

"_Yes, but I think you have a little to much pink," Fred added. At this, Leigh's features darkened with anger. There certainly was no such thing as too much pink!_

"_You are such a- a - stupid-head, Fred._" _She immediately tried to shove them out of her room. Pink was her favorite color, and there was no such thing as too much pink. She put her hand on the doorknob to close the door, but right when she touched it, green goo poured on her hair and face. She was covered._

"_Hah!" laughed Fred. "We got you good." _

"_Yeah," agreed George, "and in a Slytherin color too!"_

_Her eyes watered up and her face, though you couldn't see it, turned red. She then let out a loud wail._

"_Daddy?_" _she called, receiving no immediate answer. "DAAAAADDYYYYYY,_" _she screached. By now, Fred and George had ran away without a trace. Her mother would have told her to get cleaned up and deal with it, but her dad? Well, how would any father feel if they saw their little daughter, not to mention only daughter, covered in green slop. Not to mention green was a Slytherin color, something she knew her brothers would not let her live down._

_A man then appeared at her side and gasped when her saw her. He knelt down to her height and turned her toward him. Two streaks of tears had made a clear path down her cheeksthrough the goo._

"_What's wrong, Ginny?"_

"_Fr-Fred and George m-m-made the g-goo go on m-me," she broke down crying in a hysterical child-like manner._

_The man, who Leigh thought looked like Grandpa Arthur, stood up and bellowed out his twin sons' names. They immediately appeared in front of their angry father, bracing themselves for what they were certainly in for. When the Grandpa Arthur look-alike started scolding them, Leigh felt herself being pulled to another scene. _

By now, Leigh had realized that the little girl in these scenes was her mommy. She began to wonder if these things actually happened.

_Leigh was in a bedroom different from the one she was in last time. There were two beds, as they were part of a bunk-bed arrangement, but there was only one person in one bed. She could see from the window that it was dark outside. There was also a wild storm going on. The trees were being blown every-which-way violenly. The rain drops slammed against the window. Suddenly, lightning cracked loudly. Loud rolling thunder followed closely as the wind howled an eerie tune._

_The door to the room slowly creaked open, revealing Ginny. She was a bit older this time._

"_Ron?" she whispered silently. "Can I sleep in your bed tonight?"_

_The figure using a bed in the room sat up in bed. Leigh figured it was Ron._

"_Ginny? 'S 'at you?" Thunder boomed harshly._

"_Yes," she whimpered._

_Ron scooted over in his bed and pulled back the covers._

"_Yeah, c'mon in." Lightning cracked and lit the sky. Ginny ran over to her brother and quickly jumped in bed._

"_Hey Ron?"' she asked quietly._

"_Yes?"_

"_D'you think that Bill, Charlie, Percy, and Fred and George are all O.K.?"_

"_They're fine Ginny."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yup."_

_There was a silence, but it was interrupted by Ginny._

"_What am I gonna do when you're at Hogwart's next year?"_

"_You can pull your covers up tight and think of me."_

"_Are you sure that'll work?"_

"_Positive."_

"_Good."_

_There was another silence, but yet again it was interrupted by Ginny._

"_Hey Ro-" she was cut-off._

"_Good night Ginny." Ron said firmly._

"_G'night, Ron."_

Leigh was smiling at her mom and her brother. She wished she had a brother to protect like that. It would be nice. Then, Leigh felt the expected pull to the next scene.

_She was now at what seemed to be a train station. She saw Fred and George run through a brick wall. _

'_How did they do that?' Leigh thought._

_Then, Leigh saw Ginny holding her mom's hand. She was looking at a boy with black hair and green eyes. Ginny blushed slightly when her looked at her. Grandma Molly then instructed the boy to run through the wall with Ron. The two ran through the wall in-sync. Leigh was about to flinch when they hit, but they went right through it, just like Fred and George._

_Ginny then turned to her mother. "I think I love that boy, mum."_

"_Oh Ginny," Molly laughed, "that's just fine."_

_The two walked away from the wall and went home._

_At the house that so many of these scenes had taken place, Ginny sat down on a couch. On a closer look, Ginny was crying._

"_Ginny dear," Molly said, "what's wrong?"_

"_I miss Ron," she sobbed._

"_He'll be back for Christmas, dear."_

"_No he won't," Ginny snapped._

"_How do you know that, honey?"_

"_I just do."_

The scene began to fade and Leigh felt that oh-so familiar tug into the next.

_This time, a crying Ginny was being hugged to death by her mum and dad._

"_It's O.K., sweetie," Arthur soothed._

"_Oh, I'm just so happy my baby was saved. Harry Potter is such a brave boy," Molly sobbed._

"_It was so awful, mum," Ginny whispered._

"_You don't have to talk about it, doll," Arthur ensured._

"_It's O.K., Arthur. She needs to get this out."_

"_It's fine mum. I just never want to see a diary again."_

"_I think we could get you a pensieve if you really need it."_

"_Aren't those expensive, mum?"_

"_We'll manage," said Ginny's mother. It was a familiar statement._

"_I think I'd like that."_

"_I'll see what we can do."_

"_Thanks mum and dad."_

Leigh felt herself being pulled yet again.

'Is it me, or was that one rather short?' she thought to herself, wondering when the slide show of these scenes would end, but at the same time wishing to see more.

A/N: This scene contains major spoilers for the 5th book. Skip this part if you haven't read it. I know there's the whole Bat Bogey Hexing thing...but this is a story ya know?...(P.S. - I wrote this before book six too...)

_In this scene, Ginny was obviously older. She was talking to her friend on a train in a compartment away from the Trio and Neville. Right after she told them she was going to date Dean Thomas._

"_I feel so bad for Harry, Luna," Ginny said._

"_I do too, but he will see Sirius in the after-life," replied Luna, dreamily._

"_I know."_

_There was a silence._

"_You know I broke up with Michael, right?"_

"_You did?"_

"_Yeah. He didn't like me for beating Ravenclaw in Quidditch. I found him comforting Cho afterwards."_

"_Oh," replied Luna, staring off into space. "I'm sure that everything will turn out right in the end. Should we go to the kitchens and get some pudding?"_

"_Not right now Luna, but thanks."_

_After a comfortable silence, Luna began talking again. "So, are you gonna date anyone now?" Luna asked while playing with one of her eccentric raddish earrings._

"_I think I would date Dean Thomas, but I have a crush on someone else."_

"_Who?" _

"_Why should I tell you?"joked Ginny."You might tell you dad to print it in his paper."_

"_Ginny, you know I wouldn't."_

"_I like-" she was cut of by the compartment door sliding open._

"_Who do you like, Weasel?" the drawl of Draco Malfoy came from the door._

'_That's my daddy.' Leigh thought as she saw a familiar smirk spread across his face._

"_Why would I tell you, Malfoy?" Ginny stood in a huff._

"_You know you want to."_

"_Actually I don't."_

"_Malfoy would you just leave?" Ginny asked, getting her wand ready for a good Bat Bogey Hex._

'_Why are they being so mean?' Leigh questioned in a saddened tone._

"_Why would I want to do that? I would really enjoy knowing who little Ginny Weasley will shag next," Draco said venomously. "Let me guess, is it Potter?" _

"_Because you're not welcome here,_" _Ginny screamed as she tried to push him out. "And it's not any of your business even if it was Harry." She then blushed profusely when he grabbed her arms, surprisingly gently._

"_I'd think twice before you try to push me again, Red," he half hissed-half whispered as he walked out of the compartment in a flourish of his deep black robes._

_Ginny then closed the door and turned to Luna, blushing profusely with a dreamy smile on her face._

"_Malfoy?" Luna stated, looking out the window and staring at the fluffy clouds. "I don't think that's a very good idea."_

"_Too late, Luna. I think I've fallen harder than I fell for Harry."_

"_You can't be serious."_

"_I am."_

_The girls were silent for a while until Luna pointed out a cloud that slightly resembled some monster the _Quibbler_ had found in the deep confines of a dark forest in the Netherlands._

Leigh was discomforted by the way her parents treated each other, but she felt the ever familiar tug and prepared herself for the next scene.

_Leigh was surprised by the amount of maroon and gold in one room. She looked over by a fireplace and saw her Uncle Ron, Aunt 'Mione and Uncle Harry on one side and her mum on another. They seemed to be not wanting her to go somewhere._

"_You can't go on a date with him, Ginny. He's Malfoy," Ron yelled._

"_Ron, be quiet," Hermione commanded, "you're making a scene."_

"_Ginny, are you sure about this?" Harry questioned._

"_Yes. Now I'm going toleave and go meet Draco. If any of you try to stop me, well, let's just say I know a good amount of not-so-nice jinxes." She waved her wand in front of them in a threatening way._

_The three reluctantly moved out of her way and watched her go out of the common room exit/entrance. Leigh was then taken out of the common room, too, following Ginny._

_She walked down the corridors of Hogwart's when she stopped in front of an almost invisible door. In fact, it blended right in with the wall. She put her wand to it and whispered:_

"_Piece du jeune amour, " in a fairly good french accent. _(A/N - I don't know French. Used a free translator online...it's probably wrong or something.)

_A pathway appeared and Ginny stepped inside. She saw Draco and went over to him. This place wasn't like any other room in Hogwart's. It was a simulation of a starry night. There was a patch of grass where Draco was in the midst of a garden._

"_Vous etes si beau," he said._

"_Merci," she replied._

"_I didn't know you knew French," Draco stated. At this, Leigh remembered her parents speaking French when they did not want her to listen in on their conversation._

"_I guess you never asked before. I'm sorry I'm late."_

"_It's O.K. I suppose, it's just that Malfoy's don't like waiting." As he said this, he noticed her facial expression changed to one that clearly expressed her crestfallen emotions. He smirked playfully and tickled her side lightly in attempt to lighten the mood. "So, why, may I ask, are you late?"_

"_The Dream Team doesn't want me dating you, and they gave me some trouble in the Common Room."_

"_Ah, I figured it would happen sooner or later."_

"_Me too, but I wish they would just accept it." A comfortable silence ensued as they gazed at each other. Draco's stomach grumbled loudly, causing Ginny to smile._

"_Shall we eat now?" she asked while giggling. _

"_Of course." _

Leigh watched as the two ate in silence, just enjoying each other's presence. Then, she felt herself being pulled to another scene.

_It was a sunny day, and Ginny was standing outside with Draco by the lake. She was wearing her school robes while he was wearing some nice muggle clothes._

"_Hey Draco," Ginny said with a smile on her face._

"_Hello Red."_

"_You still call me that after all this time."_

"_What can I say? It sticks."_

"_I guess so."_

"_Yeah. Do you want to go on a walk with me?"_

"_Of course!_ _I do have to get back to class soon though. Lunch only lasts so long."_

"_I know dear, I did attend school here for seven years."_

_They continued to walk in silence for a while. Draco seemed to be fiddling with something in his pocket._

"_Hey Draco, what's that in your pocket?"_

"_Oh, um it's just um, nothing," he lied easily. Ginny gave him a suspicious look and raised her eyebrow._

"_Look, Draco, I really should go back to class. I know you're visiting and I doubt you have much time, but I'm heading toPotions, and Snape's bound to deduct at least 20 points for the third time today." She gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, hoping he would understand. "I'll see you though." She turned to walk back to the castle._

"_Wait, Ginny, I have something to ask you."_

"_What is it?" she asked. He then got down on one knee and she gasped. He pulled out a small velvet box from his pocket. _

"_Oh, Draco!_" _She felt the tears of mirth coming to her eyes._

"_Ginny," he opened the box, revealing a beautiful diamond ring, "will you marry me?"_

"_Of_ _course," whispered Ginny, barely audible. He had literally taken her breath away._

_He placed the ring on her finger. She threw herself on him in a great-big hug. Then she_ _was about to lean in to kiss him. Leigh made a gagging sound to herself as she watched the scene. She always thought it was icky when her mum and dad kissed in front of her._

"_I think Potions can wait for a while," she heard Ginny say to Draco. She gagged again when theyleaned in for a second kiss, but luckily she did not have to witness the scenefor long._

The scene began to blur, and Leigh felt the now very familiar and slightlytug.

_She was in a beautiful garden. Chairs were set up leaving a wide aisle between the two sides. People were sitting in the chairs. Leigh could recognize all her uncles, her Grandma 'Cissa, Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur. She looked up at the small alter that seemed to hold everyone's attention. An old man with a long white beard and a tall wizard's hat wearing traditional wizard robes was speaking. _

_She looked slightly to her right and saw her mom standing there, facing her dad in the most beautiful dress she had ever seen in her whole life. It must be their wedding day, for she had seen pictures of Ginny in that dress with Draco. She heard the man say "You may now kiss the bride," and they kissed. This time, Leigh tried to hold back making the gagging motion._

_Molly was crying tears of mirth, and Arthur's eyes were glistening with unshed tears as they watched their daughter Ginny and Draco walk down the aisle as a married couple..._

Meanwhile, Draco and Ginny had come home from work, and were slightly disappointed when they found the nanny taking a nap. They were in their room when they noticed that the attic door was open.

"Draco," Ginny hissed, "did you leave the attic door open again?"

"No, you?"

"No."

Draco took out his wand and went into the door. He looked around at first and saw nothing out of the ordinary, other than some robes on the ground. He walked back out and asked Ginny to come and help him. She pulled out her wand and went into the attic with Draco.

"Draco," she said, "have you heard Leigh?"

"No. Why?"

"Well, what if someone-" Ginny paused as she looked over to her right and saw that the attic door was wide open. She looked in and all of the color immediately drained from her face.

"What is it?" he asked as he looked over to where she was staring.

"Leigh...pensieve...the honeymoon's in there!" Ginny exclaimed, here eyes as big as boulders.

"Oh no," Draco exclaimed as he went over to Leigh, but abruptly stopped. "I didn't know that you put thehoneymoon in there."

"Yes,darling I did," she hastily replied.

"You naughtygirl!" said Draco, but before he could continue, Ginny screamed at him to remove Leigh from the penseive.

Following orders, Draco continued over to the penseiveand grabbed hold of her robes.'Wait, robes?' Draco thought to himself.

_... Leigh saw Ginny was with Draco at their new flat now. They were just married. Draco led Ginny to their room and..._

Draco pulled Leigh from the pensieve quickly and carried her to their room, away from the attic. Ginny followed and hit the button with her foot to get rid of the door. Draco set Leigh gently down on their bed.

"What were you doing in our room, young lady?" Ginny questioned with her hands on her hips.

At first, Leigh giggled. Her mummy looked like how she did in one of the scenes. Then, she realized her mother was serious because the vein was slightly popping from her neck, and she looked to her father for help. Draco saw his daughter's pleading look, but an elbow in his sidefrom Ginny set him straight.

"Answer your mother, Leigh," he said in a somewhat serious voice. It was difficult for him to be strict with his precious daughter.

"I was playing," she whispered. She was in such shock that she was caught that she couldn't think of a good excuse.

"You know you are not supposed to be in here, Leigh." Ginny was livid. There were things in their room that were top-secret to their work as aurors.

"I just missed you and wanted to be close to remember how you smelled," Leigh fibbed, regaining her senses, but it had Draco's heart.

"That's O.K., Leigh. Just don't do it next time, alright?" Draco sat next to her and patted her small head with his hand.

Leigh smiled brightly, "O.K., Daddy." She reached out to give him a hug and peck on the cheek. Then, Draco set her on the ground, inspecting her outfit.

"What are you doing in those clothes?" he asked, slightly amused.

"I think they're nice. See?" she motioned to the ties, "I have a tie with silver and green that matches my boa. Then, I have a tie that is maroon and gold and it matches the patch on my robe. The patch says, now listen, I can read big words, it says: Groffiendor!"

Draco and Ginny tried to hold their laughter. Once Ginny had taken in the situation, she found it quite comical. Leigh had found their old Hogwarts things.

"I know another big word too. It's: Slithierind! Aren't I smart?" Leigh's eyes were big and her smile was bigger.

"Oh, yes honey," Ginny smirked slightly, but it was more a smile. "You are the smartest seven-year-old I know."

Leigh slightly scowled at this. "Mum, I'm seven and three quarters. It's much different than being seven."

The married couple watched as their daughter traipsed merrily out of the room while singing a song about being a princess captured by a monster. Ginny blushed to herself as she remembered where she had heard that before. Once Leigh was gone, the happy couple burst into laughter.

"It makes you think where Colin and that camera of his are when things like this happen," Ginny sighed.

"Yeah," agreed Draco, sighing at the end of his bout of laughter.

There was a small pause pf silence. Then, Ginny spoke up.

"I think she's going to be a Slytherin."

"Not a Gryffindor?" Draco was puzzled. Ginny always wanted Leigh to be a Gryffindor.

"Not a Gryffindor. Did you see how she had you wrapped around her little finger? Her lies are way too convincing for her own good."

A thoughtful look appeared on Draco's face as he stroked his chin with his thumb and forefinger.

"When did she lie?" he asked as his wife broke up in giggles and fell on the bed.


End file.
